Days after the War
by PhoenixWings13
Summary: The title probably says all. It's the events that happended now that Voldemort's gone. Nothing bad though. Harry is at peace and Ron and Hermione are still not together. rr please!


**Chapter 1 – Nose Bleed**

Harry watched his two best friends from the kitchen. They are all at the Burrow for the summer. Mr. Weasley is at the Ministry at the moment, helping all he can to clean up what is left of the war. Voldemort is dead and Harry is finally at peace. Mrs. Weasley has gone to shop for groceries and the rest of the Weasley kids (except Ginny, who is at the Burrow) are out doing Merlin-knows-what. The four of them are alone and has the house for themselves until Mrs. Weasley comes back.

Back to the subject, Harry is witnessing the starings of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. When Hermione is not looking at him, he is looking at her and vice-versa. It's like a game they do. Hermione tried not to smile or blush when she felt his eyes on her. Harry knows that they are wondering what the other is thinking about. Then Ginny came trotting down from the stairs, disturbing the moment.

'_Dammit, Ginny! Look at what you've done!_' he thought to himself as she headed toward him.

"Hey Harry," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey," he smiled at her and looked back at the pair in the other room. Ginny followed his gaze and sighed.

"Even after the Lavender issue happened they're still no together! I thought they would get together at Bill's wedding!" she said.

"They're stubborn, that's what," Harry said.

"You are too sometimes, since you left me for 'noble' reasons, when you know you wanted me," she said smugly.

"Shut it," he said. "Let's go outside. We don't want them to hear us, do we? Besides, maybe something will happen while we're gone."

* * *

'_Oh Harry, please don't leave!_' Hermione thought as he and Ginny left the kitchen with the door slamming behind them. '_Noooo!_' But she stayed where she was and pretended to read her book and took no notice of them leaving the house. '_What am I going to do?_ _Just sit here and pretend to just read? I have to move_,' she felt his eyes on her again. She sighed and slammed her book and went into the kitchen to make herself some tea. Then _he _came into the room.

"Hermione?"

She turned to face him at last. Blue eyes meet brown. "Hey Ron. Want some tea?"

"Sure."

They made their tea in silence. They said not a word, only glance at each other now and then.

"Where did Harry go?" he asked.

"Outside with Ginny," she said. "It's good that they're together again, isn't it?"

"Just as long as I don't see them snogging in front of me, then yeah, it's great!" he said.

"Well, you better get use to it," Hermione looked out the window. Harry and Ginny are kissing under the willow and it looks like they aren't going to stop any time soon. She smirked mischievously. "Ron, doesn't it look beautiful outside?"

He looked up out the window, his eyes widened. "Hermione!" and he covered his eyes. She laughed out loud.

"Shut up…" she laughed harder. It was payback. He went behind her and started to tickle her and backed her against the wall.

"Ron! No Ron! Stop!" she laughed and tried to get away. When she did, she ran around the kitchen.

"I'll get you for that!" Ron said, grinning.

"I did nothing!" Hermione laughed and ran to the living room. He chased after her. They ran around the couch and then they stood, panting, with the couch between them. Ron launched at her and she ran. He is on the couch and is ready to attack her at any angle, but she ran for the stairs to hers and Ginny's bedroom. She laughed on her way up.

* * *

'_Oh, so that's how you're going to play, eh?_' he thought and grinned mischievously. He apparated to Ginny's room. He silently waited at the on the wall, where the door would open at his face, which he didn't realize his mistake.

SLAM!

"Owwww!" he howled and clutched his nose. He felt something warm on his hand and he then felt dizzy and his head was pounding.

"Ron!" Hermione cried. "Ron, are you alright?" she asked, even though she knew he was not at the moment. Hermione guided Ron to lay on the bed with his head facing up high. "I'm so sorry, Ron. Here, _Accio washcloth_! _Accio icepack_!" she said. In a moment, those two objects are in front of her. She wiped his nose and hands clean and used '_Scourgify_' to wash the cloth clean. She then put the ice pack on his forehead to cool him down.

"I'm so sorry…" she said quietly. "I guess I got carried away..." she brushed a lock of red hair to the side.

He smiled weakly, "It's not your fault. I was at the wall and I forgot ot opened that way. So I deserve that."

"No you don't!" Hermione said.

"Yes I do," he said and looked away from her eyes. "I do deserve that because I… I hurt you before…" he drifted off.

She was confused. Yes, she was hurt by him when he went out with Lavender, but does he really mean that… no, he couldn't, but when was a time he ever hit her physically?

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to relax himself on the bed with his nose in the air. It wasn't really comfortable. Hermione got up from her kneeling position and sat at the edge of the bed.

"How long do I have to stay like this?" Ron said after a moment of silence.

"When you think all the blood is back where it belongs, and is not running," she said. "Is your nose broken?"

"I don't think so," he touched his nose and only felt a slight pain in the muscle, but not bone. "No, I'm okay."

"Just to be sure, once your mother comes home, she'll have a look at you," Hermione murmured. He just shrugged and said nothing for that subject.

"I'm hungry," he said suddenly.

"Didn't you eat after your mother left?" she asked.

"Yeah. Now I'm hungry again," Ron had a grin over his boyish face. She laughed. He loved her laugh. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" she said.

"Is it okay yet? My nose?"

She sighed, "Okay, sit up Ron." He sat up with his nose still in the air. She moved his head down to normal position. A spark was made when she touched him. His ears turned slightly pink.

"Do you feel anything running in your nose?" she asked. He blinked.

"No. No I do not," he smiled. Then, the felling of something pounding on his head came, a headache.

"Dammit," he said touching his aching head.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine. Just a headache," Ron said. "Do you think you could do a sobering charm?"

"Of course," she said and did just that.

"Thanks," he said. "Do you think the tea we made is cold now?"

"Maybe."

"I'm going to make myself a sandwich," Ron said and cautiously walked to the door, in case any more blood would drip out.

"Shouldn't you lay down a bit more?" Hermione said.

"I'm fine! Now come on! Or do you want to be here by yourself?" he said. She gave up and followed him out of the room.

* * *

Okay, um... please review! This more chapters to this. Really, please review. I love them. If any of you seen anything wrong in the chapter, let me know. I need all the advice I can get. Thanks! 

-Jinx


End file.
